Feeling PinkieSparkle Keen
by The Zelda Big Macintosh
Summary: Twilight Sparkle, now an alicorn princess, must come to terms with her feelings towards her pink friend. It shouldn't be that hard if said mare shows up at Twilight's door for breakfast. ...Right?


**TZCN: Time for my first one-shot of 2013. And guess what? It's a PinkieSparkle one-shot! So let's go with the disclaimer!**

**Discord: TheZeldaChuckNorris does not own anything at all. **

**TZCN: Thanks, Discord. Story time!**

Feeling Keen on Pinkie

Twilight Sparkle yawned as she got out of bed, stretching and unfurling her wings. Now you, yes you the reader, probably just did a double take at what I said.

You're probably thinking 'Wings? When did Twilight get wings?' It stared when Twilight's brother Shining Armor married Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, better known as Princess Cadance. This made both Twilight and Shining Armor members of the royal family of Equestria. And as is custom of the royal family, all it's female members must be alicorns, whether that means giving them a horn, a pair of wings, or both. And just one week ago today was Twilight's coronation, where she received her wings and became an alicorn. Whew. What a mouthful. With that out of the way, let's return to the present.

Twilight trotted over to her mirror, using her magic to levitate her brush, enveloping both it and her horn in a magenta aura. The orchid-coated mare brushed her midnight-blue-with-a-streak-of-bright-pink mane slowly, getting rid of all the tangles and mats that had formed while she slept.

After giving herself a quick glance, she headed to the bathroom to carry out the rest of her morning ritual. Once she emerged, she started downstairs. The moment Twilight set hoof on the floor, she heard knocking. Using her magic, she opened the door to find a certain hyperactive pink mare with her usual large smile.

"Hi, Princess Twilight!" Pinkie Pie greeted.

"Pinkie, I told you a thousand times not to call me that." Twilight replied.

"I know, but it's just so cool that you're a princess now!" Pinkie answered.

"But I'm still me! I'm still your best friend Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight answered back.

"Well, of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?" Pink questioned.

"It's just…I'm worried that my becoming a princess will change ponies' views of me." Twilight sighed.

"It's not like you're the ruler of Equestria. Nopony, not even Princess Celestia is going to be expecting anything more of you than they have been. You are who you are, wings or not." Pink stated.

"Thanks, Pinkie. You always cheer me up." Twilight said with a smile, hugging Pinkie. Pinkie happily returned the embrace.

"That's what I'm here for, Twi." Pinkie said.

After a few moments, it occurred to Twilight that she was in close proximity with Pinkie Pie of all ponies. What's wrong with that, you ask? Well, Twilight has known for most of her life that she was a fillyfooler. That is, she was always attracted to other mares instead of colts. She wasn't ashamed of this fact, and most of her friends knew. What they didn't know was that Twilight had fallen for somepony: a certain pink, energetic bearer of the Element of Laughter.

Twilight pulled away from Pinkie, turning around to hide her face, which was rapidly turning from orchid purple to crimson red.

What she didn't know was that Pinkie was blushing as well. Unknown to any of her friends, Pinkie was a fillyfooler, too. She had fallen head over hooves for Twilight ever since she laid eyes on the purple unicorn-turned-alicorn. She was so surprised when Twilight said hello to her that she froze, and ran off when she couldn't think of anything to say, though she later came up with an excuse that she had just run off to plan a welcoming party.

"Um, well…would you like to stay for breakfast, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, yes! I would love to!" Pinkie said, trying to act like she hadn't been blushing, just in case Twilight had seen her.

"Well, come on in, then, and let's get cooking." Twilight answered.

Pinkie obliged, trotting inside and closing the door behind her.

"Where's Spike?" Pinkie asked, noticing the absence of Twilight's faithful dragon assistant.

"He went out with Sweetie Belle to breakfast this morning." Twilight explained.

"I'm glad to know he finally got over Rarity picking Fluttershy over him." Pinkie smiled.

The two mares proceeded into the kitchen, where they readied a few plates and utensils.

"So, how about some pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs?" Twilight suggested.

"Mmm, that sounds good! Let's do it!" Pinkie agreed.

"Alright. You can go ahead and start on the pancake batter while I make the eggs." Twilight said before opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of eggs with her magic. She gave two to Pinkie before beginning to crack the others over a pan.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was mixing flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, milk, butter, and chocolate chips in with the eggs in a large bowl. Soon, the mixture became thick and gooey, which signified it was ready to be poured onto the skillet.

Twilight finished cracking eggs, and decided to start on the bacon while she waited for the eggs to start simmering so she could scramble them. She placed ten strips of bacon on a cooker, and set it for five minutes in the microwave.

Pinkie had poured the pancake batter onto the skillet, and had set it on the oven next to the pan with the eggs. She was now flipping them over to let the second sides cook. Twilight resumed preparing the eggs, using a whisk to mush them around in the pan. Once finished, she turned off the front-right stove she was using and spooned the eggs into a bowl, dumping the pan in the sink to be washed later.

Pinkie was soon to follow, turning of the front-left stove and flipping the pancakes onto a large saucer before dropping the skillet in the sink next to the pan. At that moment, a ding was heard. The bacon was done. Twilight took the cooker out of the microwave and removed the bacon from it, setting the bacon on another saucer and the cooker in the sink with the pan and skillet.

"And, we're done. It looks good." Twilight said.

"It smells good!" Pinkie agreed, taking a large whiff of the tasty aroma.

"Let's eat!" Twilight replied, grabbing some maple syrup out of a cabinet and setting it on the table. She then used her magic to float the food to the table.

Twilight served Pinkie a plate of food first, before sitting down and serving herself. The two mares dug in, savoring the flavors.

A few minutes later, they were sitting on Twilight's sofa, talking.

"Mmm-mmm! That was a great breakfast! Don't you think, Twi?" Pinkie asked.

"You said it, Pinkie! You really are an amazing cook!" Twilight agreed.

"Well thanks, Twi. But you don't give yourself enough credit. You've been becoming quite the professional chef yourself!" Pinkie complimented.

"Oh, thanks Pinkie. But really, I'm not that good." Twilight answered.

"Of course you are! You've cooked a lot of great stuff!" Pinkie insisted.

"Only because you taught me!" Twilight countered.

"But it's still you who made the food, not me!" Pinkie shot back.

"I guess you do have a point. Thanks, Pinkie." Twilight said, not being able to suppress a blush. Unfortunately, this time Pinkie notices.

"Twi? Are you…blushing?" Pink said, a playful smile growing across her face.

"Uh, w-well it is kind of h-hot in here. It is m-midsummer, after all." Twilight stuttered, making Pinkie let out a small giggle.

"You're so cute when you're like that, Twi." Pinkie laughed.

"W-what? Y-you think I'm c-cute?" Twilight gasped in disbelief.

"Oh! Well, I… guess so." It was Pinkie's turn to be speechless. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Now you're blushing." Twilight noticed.

"O-oh. So I am." Pinkie smiled sheepishly

The sudden silence was deafening. Pinkie, though, couldn't stay silent for long.

"Um, Twi?" Pinkie started.

"Yes, Pinkie?" Twilight answered.

"You see…the thing is…I think I kind of…oh why is this so hard?" Pinkie rambled before suddenly shouting out.

"Pinkie, are you alright?" Twilight wondered.

"I'm fine! I just…oh, cupcakes! Why can't I just say it?" Pinkie continued to mumble.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Twilight asked, worried.

"Well, if I can't say it, I'll just have to get this over with." Pinkie decided.

Twilight opened her mouth to respond, but she never quite got there. Pinkie had jumped onto her, locking their lips in a firm kiss. Twilight's eyes went as wide as the saucers used for the food earlier. Pinkie almost pulled away, but Twilight suddenly kissed back. The two mares stayed as they were for a few more seconds before parting, gasping for air.

"Pinkie." Twilight said between pants.

"I love you, Twilight." Pinkie said, feeling her face heat up as she did.

"I love you too, Pinkie." Twilight responded, before leaning in for another kiss. Pinkie happily obliged, and they kissed again for a few moments.

"So, does this make us marefriends?" Pinkie asked.

"I do believe it does." Twilight answered.

"What now?" Pinkie asked again.

"Well, I need to do a bit of shopping. Care to join me?" Twilight explained.

"Absolutely!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ok. Let me just write a note for Spike in case he gets back before us." Twilight ended.

Twilight got up off the couch, grabbing her quill and a piece of paper and writing 'Gone shopping with Pinkie. Be back as soon as I can.' before sticking it to the refrigerator door with a magnet.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Twilight said, hefting up her saddle bag and walking out the door. Pinkie followed, resting her head on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight smiled at her new marefriend as she set out towards Ponyville's shopping district.

**TZCN: Aww, wasn't that cute? Love is a beautiful thing, no matter the gender. And Twilight Sparkle is an awesome character, no matter her species.**

**Discord: I must admit, you do write well.**

**TZCN: I knew I should have had Spike do the disclaimer for this story. Oh well. Please review. Hasta la vista, baby!**


End file.
